


Thin Walls in 3B

by Capfox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capfox/pseuds/Capfox
Summary: Payton and Jessica had regular lives. Wake up, work, dinner, sleep. But something that would always bring a little excitement was sharing a bedroom wall with Alex Danvers.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Thin Walls in 3B

It was around 9:30 pm when Payton finally got home from a quick grocery run after work. Her IT job as of late constantly kept her way past closing hours, which always left her dragging herself to the nearest bodega to pick up something easy to whip up rather than settling for mediocre fast food. She started feeling the weight of her satchel as she balanced the paper bag in one hand while she fumbled with the keys to enter her apartment. She finally put the key in the lock when she heard laughter tumbling out of the elevator to her left. Out poured her neighbor Alex Danvers, and a gorgeous dark skinned woman that she has seen multiple times now, but hadn't quite caught her name just yet. She was definitely beautiful, that was for sure. Her skin always seemed to glow, and her smile was vibrant. Alex tossed out a quick "Hey, Payton!" when passing her through the hall, while the other woman simply gave a smile and a slight wave as they approached the unit directly next to hers.

"What's up, Alex!" Payton said back as she turned the key. She watched them for a slight second before crossing her threshold and she saw the tell-tale signs. Once they thought no one was looking, the dark skinned woman gave Alex a sinfully devilish look. Alex bit her lip while using one hand to put the key in the lock, and the other to caress the other woman from her chest, slowly down to her ass to give a hard squeeze. The lock clicked and they hurried inside.

Payton did the same, closing the door and placing her satchel and keys by the end table. "Babe?", she heard a muffled mouth call out as she walked to the kitchen.

"It's me." She said as she placed the grocery bag on the counter. Jessica emerged from the bedroom brushing her teeth, and leaned up against the entrance to admire her wife. Payton gave a grin and said, "Looks like we may be in for a show tonight."

Jessica gave a puzzled look in between brushes and a muffled, "What?".

"Just ran into Alex and the other woman we always see her with now, and lets just say they started in the hallway..."

"Mhm..." Jessica singed while wiggling her eyebrows dramatically. I very faint sound came from behind her and she looked into her bedroom which shared a wall with Alex's. It sounded like low talking, and she couldn't make out any of the words, but it was followed by a giggle.

"Damn, getting straight to it, huh?" Payton said while unbuttoning her very uncomfortable work shirt that she couldn't wait to get off of her ever since she put it on.

Jessica shrugged her shoulders and returned back into the bedroom to finish up brushing her teeth in the master bath. Payton followed and threw her shirt in the laundry hamper and started working on her pants. Jessica wiped her mouth and said, "As long as this doesn't disturb the next couple chapters I want to get through tonight..." She tried to come off as uninterested, but it did kind of intrigue her. She never considered herself to be into voyeurism, and if someone close to her were to ask she would readily deny it, but there was something about overhearing Alex Danvers and her late nights that always piqued her interest.

"Well, I'm going to hop in the shower. I expect to be brought up to speed when I get out." She said with a giggle and went into the bathroom and closed the door. Jessica could hear the shower start soon after as she grabbed her book off of the night stand and climbed into bed. Her back was propped up against the head board as she opened to a saved page and removed the bookmark.

And that's when she heard the first moan. It was low and soft, and it hung in the air for a short while. Jessica froze in place while she listened for more.

_"...ahhh..."_

Jessica smiled to herself as she wiggled to get more comfortable, and looked for her place in the book to begin reading.

_"...Al...Alex..."_

_"Shhh."_

There was a light rapping on the wall and the faint sound of clinking metal.

"Handcuffs..." Jessica said to herself. There was a muffled sound of a voice, then silence. It carried for several seconds and Jessica looked from one side of the room to the other as if she was physically looking for any sound that may leak through the walls. She heard the shower go from full force to final drips, and Payton stepping out of the shower and sighing as she toweled herself off. The bathroom door opened and steam poured into the room.

"What did I miss?" She said as she pulled out a t-shirt and sweats from the closet.

"Nothing but a faint moan and the sound of maybe... handcuffs?"

"Ooo." Payton said smiling, pulling a tattered navy colored Yale t-shirt over her head. "Well, I'm going to whip up some quick pasta. That sound good to you?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Jessica smiled. Payton gave one last look before turning and heading into the kitchen. Jessica waited a beat for anything to happen, and when hearing none, went back to her book to pick up where she left off. She made it half way down the page when she heard a light knock against the wall, and then another. The rhythm was slow and almost melodic. Light ones where Alex's bed post probably just scraped the wall, and then deep ones where there must have been a bit of force behind it. Jessica could only imagine the possibilities of what they could be doing. In her times in running into Alex, her confidence, personality and just her overall being screamed that she was a top. With the rhythmic knocking she was hearing, she'd bet money that there was a strap-on involved. Her cheeks flushed at the thought.

The rhythm of the knocks increased slowly, and the faint hum of voices became louder and clearer. Jessica's book was slowly lowered to her lap as she tried to make out the hushed words.

_"Oh, God! ... Alex-"_ The knocking stopped, and a low whine followed. She could hear a short laugh followed by a whiny "Baby" from the other voice.

The sudden clanking of pots and pans from the kitchen startled Jessica. She rattled in bed and shot a disapproving look towards its direction even though she couldn't see Payton from where she was laying.

It began again, light taps against the wall that sounded different now. Jessica assumed that they maybe put a pillow behind the head board to dampen the sound of the knocks, as her and Payton had done so many times themselves, but it still came through, and that pillow did nothing for the sounds that came next.

_"Yes, YES! Right there... right there, baby. Please..."_

_"Kelly, you have to be quiet..."_ She could here Alex laugh.

"Kelly. We finally have a name." Jessica said to herself. She didn't know much about the woman that had been the source of just about every smile she had seen on Alex's face lately, but one thing was for sure, she was beautiful. She always had a warm feeling when she saw her in the hallway. Always smiled as she knocked on Alex's door. Complimented her a few times on her shoes, or a particular blazer Jessica wore that day. Her voice was so welcoming, and you felt as if you were old friends who just so happened to see each other in passing.

_"Oh... shit! Alex- I'm close!"_

_"Yeah, baby?"_

_"Yes, please don't stop, please!"_

_"Mmm..."_

_"Please. Please!...NO!!"_

"Oh, so cruel." Jessica laughed to herself, and she could faintly hear Alex's giggle as well. There was mumbling, and the inflection in tone seemed to go up as if ending in a question. The other responded. And then silence.

"Baby, do you want like a butter sauce or some of this Classico sauce in the pantry?" Payton called from the kitchen.

"Classico." Jessica responded in a hushed whisper.

"What was that?"

"Classico." She tried again.

"What?"

Jessica grabbed her phone in a huff and text Payton "CLASSICO!". She heard the sound of Payton's notification tone and then a "Oh." Jessica rolled her eyes, and settled back into bed, book entirely forgotten.

_"Alex, don't do this to me. Please..."_

Jessica's brow furrowed with a bit of concern. Had their night gone too far? She listened intently, until...

_*knock, knock, knock*_

_"Oh God... Yes! Keep going! God, please keep going-"_ The moans became strangled and insistent. _"Please, I'll do anything...please!"_

_"Then be quiet..."_

_"I- I can't! Not if you keep... Jesus!"_

_"Does my sweet girl not want to follow orders?"_

_"I do! I just-"_

_"Are you telling me no?"_

_"NO!"_

_"Then be a good girl."_

_"I-"_

The voices stopped, but the moans were hard and fast. The knocking was now an unbearably quick rhythm. The metal clank of the handcuffs were ongoing along with the faint sound of them rubbing up against whatever the material of the head board was. Panting could be heard and sharply cut off from what Jessica figured was a gulp of air, and though Kelly wasn't begging anymore, she was definitely vocal. Her strangled cries could still be heard even though Jessica could tell that she was putting in a lot of effort to be demure.

_"God, Kelly, you are being so good for me. Staying so good and quiet."_

_"Mmm..."_

_"You think you deserve to cum?"_

_"Yes, please..."_

_"You think you deserve it, baby?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Yes! Oh God, I'm gonna- Oh...FUCK!!!"_

The knocking stopped, but her shattering cries were loud and clear. A guttural whine came next, followed by moans that slowly but surely dissipated.

"Did I miss the main event?" Payton said at the bedroom threshold holding 2 steaming bowls of pasta.

"I'm afraid so." Jessica replied, putting her bookmark back in the book and placing it on the night stand. "We got a name though. Kelly."

"Oh, Alex screaming her name into the mountains was she?" Payton said with a dramatic eye wiggle as she handed a bowl to Jessica, then got into bed with her back against the head board.

"Very much the other way around." She said with a giggle. "Seems like Alex put that poor girl through something."

"Ah, welp. I'm happy for Alex." Payton said while twirling her pasta. "She certainly seems a lot happier since Kelly has come around. Almost... lighter."

"She sure is." Jessica replied thoughtfully. She smiled to herself and gathered a bite of her own.


End file.
